gleeitalianofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Episodi di Glee (terza stagione)
La terza stagione della serie televisiva Glee viene trasmessa dal 20 settembre 2011 sul canale statunitense Fox. In Italia la stagione viene trasmessa da Fox Italia sottotitolata a 24 ore di distanza dagli Stati Uniti e doppiata la settimana seguente, dal 28 settembre 2011. Harry Shum Jr. e Darren Criss, che interpretano rispettivamente Mike Chang e Blaine Anderson, sono promossi a regular da questa stagione. Il pianoforte viola *Titolo originale: The Purple Piano Project *Scritto da: Brad Falchuk *Diretto da: Eric Stoltz Trama È cominciato un nuovo anno al McKinley e Jacob intervista i ragazzi dell'ultimo anno: Finn non sa ancora cosa fare della sua vita; Rachel e Kurt hanno in programma di trasferirsi a New York ed entrare alla Juilliard; Mercedes, dopo che Sam si è trasferito, ha trovato un nuovo ragazzo, Marcus, un giocatore di football di colore; i genitori di Mike sono ancora indecisi se mandarlo ad Harvard o Stanford mentre Tina ed Artie sono ancora al penultimo anno; Santana e Brittany sono tornate nelle Cheerios; Lauren ha lasciato il glee club e Puck perché non più popolare mentre Quinn è entrata a far parte delle Skanks ed è diventata punk. Will, per reclutare nuovi membri, ha disposto alcuni pianoforti viola per la scuola ed ha chiesto ai ragazzi di esibirsi ogni volta che ne vedono uno. Le esibizioni dei ragazzi non riscuotono molto successo. L'unica ragazza che vuole entrare a far parte del Glee Club è Sugar Motta che però è stonata. Will si trova in difficoltà perché non vuole rifiutare uno studente ma, allo stesso tempo, non vuole pregiudicare una potenziale vittoria del gruppo. Sue ha deciso di candidarsi al congresso e, per crescere nei sondaggi, decide di schierarsi contro le arti nelle scuole pubbliche. Rachel e Kurt scoprono che la Juilliard non ha più una sezione per i musical ma, essendo intenzionati a recarsi a New York, Emma suggerisce loro la NYADA e di recarsi all'incontro dei migliori talenti del Midwest. Lì scoprono però di non essere i soli talentuosi. Kurt intanto convince Blaine a iscriversi al McKinley. Questi accetta e si unisce alle Nuove Direzioni. Sue nomina Becky e Santana co-capitani e inoltre incarica Santana di distruggere i pianoforti. Schuester se ne accorge e la caccia dal glee club. Mentre tutti i ragazzi del glee si esibiscono Quinn li guarda piangendo. *Guest star: Iqbal Theba (Preside Figgins), Dot Jones (Shannon Beiste), Josh Sussman (Jacob Ben Israel), Lauren Potter (Becky Jackson), Bill A. Jones (Rod Remington), Earlene Davis (Andrea Carmichael), Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes), Lindsay Pearce (Harmony), Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Motta), Lamarcus Tinker (Marcus), Barbara Tarbuck (Nancy Bletheim), Carden Michael Gray (Gavroche). *Ascolti USA: telespettatori 9.210.000 – share 11% Sono un unicorno *Titolo originale: I Am Unicorn *Diretto da: Brad Falchuk *Scritto da: Ryan Murphy Trama Brittany propone a Kurt di aiutarlo a dirigire la sua campagna elettorale. Will, per potersi dedicare unicamente al Glee Club, assegna la direzione del musical ad Emma, Artie ed alla coatch Beiste ed istituisce un corso di "sculettamento" obbligatorio dopo le prove di canto per Puck, Kurt, Finn e Mercedes. Shelby arriva al McKinley per dirigere, sponsorizzata da Al Motta, un nuovo glee club per Sugar che non è stata accettata nel glee club di Schuester. Sue chiede a Quinn di fare un video per la sua campagna in cui incolpa il glee club della sua condizione attuale, inoltre Shelby la invita a far parte della vita della bambina non appena si rimetterà in sesto. Rachel viene aiutata da Shelby a scegliere la canzone da cantare all'audizione per la parte di Maria. Puck si reca a casa di Shelby per vedere la figlia. Dopo la sua audizione per il ruolo di Tony, Kurt sente i giudici dire che non è adatto per la parte del protagonista perché troppo poco virile; così chiede aiuto a Rachel per una seconda audizione che però non va per il meglio. Dopo l'audizione Kurt licenzia Brittany dalla campagna e la ragazza così convinta da Santana si candida a rappresentante. Quinn torna bionda e si riunisce al glee club, solo per riottenere in futuro la bambina. Alla fine Blaine fa l'audizione per uno dei ruoli minori ma gli viene proposta la parte del protagonista. *Guest star: Idina Menzel (Shelby Concoran), Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummell), Iqbal Theba (Preside Figgins), Dot Jones (Shannon Beiste), Lauren Potter (Becky Jackson), Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Motta), Rick Pasqualone (Al Motta). * Ascolti USA: telespettatori 8.600.000 – 10% La F asiatica *Titolo originale: Asian F *Diretto da: Alfonso Gomez-Rejon *Scritto da: Ian Brennan Trama Santana torna nel glee club. Il padre di Mike dopo che questi ha preso un A- in chimica, vale a dire una F asiatica, gli dice che deve abbandonare il ballo, e quindi l'audizione per il musical scolastico. Mercedes si reca all'audizione per il ruolo di Maria che va così bene che i giudici decidono di fare una seconda audizione a lei e Rachel per fare poi la scelta definitiva. Brittany fa un esibizione in palestra che incita le donne a votarla poichè negli ultimi sette anni ci sono stati solo rappresentanti maschi. Mike si reca ugualmente all'audizione e dice alla madre che quello che desidera fare è ballare e lei gli dice che quando otterrà la parte lo dirà anche al padre. Mercedes stanca di essere messa sempre in secondo piano lascia il glee club. Will invita i genitori di Emma a cena per conoscerli, questo causa però un aggravarsi del disturbo di Emma. Rachel dopo l'audizione decide di candidarsi a rappresentante di classe, ferendo Kurt. A seguito dell'audizione Rachel e Mercedes vengono scelte entrambe per il ruolo di Maria ma Mercedes rifiuta per non essere messa in ombra e per orgoglio. Alla fine i ruoli del musical vengono resi noti, Maria sarà Rachel, Tony sarà Blaine, Anita sarà Santana, l'agente Krupke sarà Kurt e Riff sarà Mike mentre Mercedes si unisce al glee di Shelby. *Guest star: Idina Menzel (Shelby Concoran), Iqbal Theba (Preside Figgins), Dot Jones (Shannon Beiste), Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes), James Earl (Azimio), Lamarcus Tinker (Marcus), Valerie Mahaffey (Rose Pillsbury), Don Most (Rusty Pillsbury), Tamlyn Tomita (Julia Chang), Keong Sim (Mike Chang, Sr) *Ascolti USA: telespettatori 8.420.000 – 10% La Pentola d'oro Trama La scena inizia con Brittany che apre il suo armadietto, ad un tratto Rory Flanagan uno studente straniero si presenta da lei e parlano. Si scopre che Brittany pensa che Rory sia un folletto e quindi chiede a quest'ultimo di esaudure un suo desiderio. Finn origlia tutta la conversazione tra Brittany e Rory. Quinn e Puck intanto cercano di riprendersi la loro figlia facendo da baby sitter da Shelby. Alle New Directions ci sono dei gua seri. Ma Blaine solleva a tutti il morale con Last Friday Night (TGIF) ma Santana non approva e quindi si trasferisce con Brittany nel Glee Club di Shelby. Intanto Finn contatta Rory e lo fa entrare nelle nuove direzione con una canzone: Take Care Of Yourself. La prima volta * Titolo originale: The First Time * Diretto da: Bradley Buecker * Scritto da: Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa Trama Artie è stato incaricato di dirigere il musical della scuola, West Side Story, e dice ai due protagonisti, Rachel e Blaine, che la loro interpretazione di "Tonight" non è abbastanza emozionante e si chiede come possano recitare in maniera convincente se sono ancora vergini. Più tardi Artie domanda alla coach Beiste il motivo per cui ha lasciato l'auditorium non appena si è iniziato a parlare di sesso. La coach gli rivela di essere ancora vergine e confessa di essere attratta dal reclutatore di football Cooter Menkins. Artie scopre che quest'ultimo che ricambia i sentimenti della donna, ma è convinto di non piacerle perché la coach reagisce in modo molto strano ai suoi tentativi di approccio. Il ragazzo consiglia quindi a Cooter di invitare la coach Beiste a cena. Successivamente Blaine si reca alla Dalton per invitare gli Usignoli al musical e qui conosce un nuovo ragazzo, Sebastian, che inizia a provarci con lui. I due vanno in un locale e, proprio nel momento in cui Blaine dice a Sebastian di essere già impegnato, arriva Kurt. Sebastian li convince ad andare in un locale gay per passare la serata insieme. Mentre Blaine e Sebastian ballano, Kurt incontra Karofsky e questi gli rivela di essere più sereno e di sentirsi accettato dalle persone che sta frequentando. Blaine, ubriaco, tenta di fare sesso con Kurt che però non si lascia andare perché è rimasto deluso dal comportamento che il compagno ha mantenuto nei suoi confronti. Durante una riunione del Club della Castità, Rachel chiede alle altre ragazze se secondo loro sarebbe opportuno per lei fare il "grande passo" con Finn. Quinn le suggerisce di aspettare ancora un po' per paura che rimanga incinta come è successo a lei in passato, Santana le sconsiglia di farlo per le brutte prestazioni di Finn, mentre Tina (che rivela di aver perso la verginità con Mike durante l'estate) è convinta che, se Rachel ne è sicura, possa benissimo farlo. Rachel coglie l'occasione quando Finn la invita a cena, ma quest'ultimo si rifiuta quando scopre che Rachel ha in mente di farlo anche per migliorare la sua performance nel musical. Il padre di Mike scopre che suo figlio farà parte del musical della scuola e così decide di affrontarlo. Mike decide quindi di rompere i rapporti col padre. Nel pomeriggio viene messo in scena il musical e la performance di "America" viene apprezzata molto dal pubblico. Al termine dello spettacolo, Blaine si scusa con Kurt per essersi ubriacato e gli dice che non gli importa nulla di Sebastian. Kurt lo perdona e gli propone di andare a casa sua. Rachel si reca a casa di Finn per scusarsi e lui le confessa di essere preoccupato riguardo al suo futuro dopo il diploma perché Cooter ha reclutato Shane al posto suo. Lei lo rassicura dicendogli che per lei è molto speciale e che quindi è pronta per il grande passo. Blaine, Kurt e Rachel perdono la loro verginità. La guerra dei Glee Club * Titolo originale: Mash off * Diretto da: Eric Stoltz * Scritto da: Michael Hitchcock Trama Puck si è innamorato di Shelby e cerca di convincerla ad iniziare una relazione con lui, ma lei rifiuta a causa della grande differenza di età e perché se qualcuno ne venisse a conoscenza, lei perderebbe il suo posto di lavoro. Quinn tenta in tutti i modi di riavere la sua bambina ed inizia ad assillare Puck. Per entrare nelle grazie di Shelby, la ragazza cerca di entrare nelle Note Moleste, ma non viene accettata dopo che Puck ha confessato a Shelby quali sono le vere intenzioni di Quinn. Sue inizia una campagna elettorale in cui cerca di diffamare Burt, e ovviamente sono tutti in disaccordo, in particolare Kurt. Il ragazzo si reca allora dalla coach e le chiede di giocare pulito ma lei gli risponde dicendo che in politica queste cose accadono e che lui dovrebbe trovare una buona causa per cui lottare dato che si è candidato come rappresentante d'istituto. Per intimorire le Nuove Direzioni in vista della sfida fra i due Glee Club della scuola, Santana inizia ad offendere Finn e il ragazzo le dà appuntamento in palestra per risolvere la questione con una partita di palla avvelenata. Dopo un vero e proprio massacro a colpi di pallone, le Note Moleste si aggiudicano la vittoria; a fine partita però Santana colpisce brutalmente Rory che inizia a sanguinare dal naso. Mercedes, dopo essere venuta a conoscenza del gesto di Santana, rimprovera duramente la compagna. Santana sembra capire ma, quando si reca a porgere le scuse a Finn e a Rory, ricomincia ad offenderli. Finn allora reagisce ed afferma che Santana è una vigliacca perché non riesce ad ammettere di essere innamorata di Brittany. In seguito la ragazza è chiamata nell'ufficio di Sue dove riceve una brutta notizia: uno studente, dopo aver sentito la discussione fra lei e Finn, ha girato l'informazione ad un suo parente che l'ha sfruttata per attaccare la campagna di Sue. Nel video trasmesso alla televisione viene detto chiaramente che tra le Cheerios c'è una cheerleader lesbica. Santana, in lacrime, scappa dall'ufficio della coach Sylvester. Quando i candidati alla presidenza fanno i loro discorsi, Kurt si impegna a vietare la palla avvelenata al McKinley e si impegna anche a vietare qualsiasi altra forma di bullismo. Rachel vuole tornare amica di Kurt, per questo ritira la sua candidatura ed incita gli studenti a votare per lui. I due così tornano amici. Le Note Moleste si esibiscono in un mash-up di Adele. Dopo la canzone, Santana nota che Finn ha sussurrato qualcosa a Rachel e, credendo che lui stesse facendo commenti sulla sua omosessualità, scende dal palco e gli dà uno schiaffo sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti. * Guest star: Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran), Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel), Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan), Iqbal Theba (Sig.Figgins), Dot-Marie Jones (Coach Beiste), Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Motta), Lauren Potter (Becky Jackson). * Ascolti USA: telespettatori 7.080.000 Le elezioni * Titolo originale: I Kissed a Girl * Diretto da: Tate Donovan * Scritto da: Matthew Hodgson e Sahdya Ramberan Trama Santana rischia la sospensione e Finn la difende dicendo che lo schiaffo ricevuto faceva parte di un'esercitazione teatrale. Il giorno delle elezioni, Finn organizza una giornata in cui i due gruppi cantano canzoni scritte da donne per le donne in modo da tirare su di morale Santana. I primi ad esibirsi sono Kurt e Blaine, ma la cheerleader mantiene il suo atteggiamento cinico. Puck canta "I’m The Only One", fingendo di dedicarla a Santana, quando in realtà è dedicata a Shelby. Quinn si accorge degli sguardi di Puck verso la docente mette alla prova il ragazzo offrendogli una notte d'amore, che il giovane rifiuta. Nel frattempo Sue, per smentire le voci sulla sua presunta omosessualità, cerca un uomo e, dopo un'accurata ricerca sulla sua rubrica (che cita addirittura il nome di David Boreanaz), trova il compagno adatto in Cooter che però ha già una relazione con la coach Beiste. La Coach, scoprendo che Sue e Cooter escono insieme, rimane delusa dall'uomo (che le dice di tenere veramente a lei, ma che da parte della donna ha ricevuto solo segni d'amicizia e non d'amore),cade dal pitbull in azione ma nello stesso tempo si accorge di esserne innamorata. Finn continua nella suo intento e canta "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" a Santana, che commossa, lo abbraccia. Nel corridoio, però, la giovane incontra un ragazzo che sostiene che la sua omosessualità è dovuta al fatto che non ha trovato l'uomo giusto, le ragazze di tutta risposta cantano "I Kissed a Girl". Santana, inoltre, trova il coraggio di fare coming out con i suoi genitori che la prendono bene, mentre la nonna la caccia di casa lasciandola in lacrime. Puck e Shelby intanto fanno l’amore, ma la donna subito dopo se ne pente e lo manda via. Il ragazzo per consolarsi si butta tra le braccia di Quinn (che vuole solo avere un altro bambino per cominciare una nuova vita) Puck le confessa della sua storia con Shelby. È la fine delle elezioni: Burt Hummel vince, mentre Sue arriva terza classificata; la coach Beiste si presenta nell'ufficio di Sue per sapere cosa ne sarà della sua storia con Cooter visto che l'uomo non le serve più, ma Sue dice di tenere veramente a lui e che non lo lascerà, ma la coach Beiste confessa di essere innamorata di Cooter e che non rinuncerà a lui senza lottare. Kurt viene convocato nell'ufficio del preside Figgins credendo di aver vinto le elezioni, ma in realtà viene accusato di aver vinto falsificando i voti poiché le schede elettorali sono di più degli elettori stessi, quindi rischia la sospensione. In realtà, ad aver falsificato i voti è stata Rachel che viene sospesa e per punizione non canterà alle Provinciali. * Guest star: Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran), Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel), Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan), Iqbal Theba (Sig.Figgins), Dot-Marie Jones (Coach Beiste), Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Motta), Lauren Potter (Becky Jackson), Josh Sussman (Jacob Ben Israel), Ivonne Coll (Abuela Lopez), Eric Bruskotter (Cooter Menkins), Jim Gleason (Dottore), Jan Hoag (Roberta), David Wilson Page (Josh Coleman), Mary Gillis (Signora Hagberg). ai ragione * Ascolti USA: telespettatori 7.900.000 Crescere * Titolo originale: Hold On to Sixteen * Diretto da: Matthew Morrison * Scritto da: Ross Maxwell Trama Quinn sa che Shelby e Puck vanno a letto insieme e dice a Rachel che lo dirà a Figgins cosicché le Note Moleste perderanno le provinciali e lei riavrà la bambina. Sebastian incontra Blaine e Kurt e ci prova esplicitamente con Blaine, che è dubbioso riguardo la vittoria delle Nuove Direzioni, visto l'avversione di Finn verso di lui e tutte le sue proposte. Finn è convinto che per vincere avranno bisogno dell'aiuto di Sam, va quindi a cercarlo con Rachel e scoprono che lavora in uno strip-bar. Insieme convincono i genitori di Sam a farlo tornare al McKinley. Sam propone alle Nuove Direzioni di puntare sul loro sex appeal maschile per vincere ma Blaine non è d'accordo e scoppia quasi una rissa. Finn decide di collaborare con Blaine. Alle provinciali partecipano per primo il gruppo di Harmony, la ragazza incontrata da Kurt e Rachel alla riunione dei ragazzi che vogliono iscriversi alla NYADA, poi le Note Moleste che si esibiscono con un mash-up tra Survivor e I Will Survive ed infine le nuove direzioni che cantano ABC, Control e Man In the Mirror. Alla fine il gruppo di Will riesce a vincere e Quinn decide di non dire a Figgins di Puck e Shelby, inoltre convince Mercedes, Brittany, Santana e Sugar a tornare nelle Nuove Direzioni. Le quattro ritornano nel gruppo durante l'esibizione di We Are Young, alla quale partecipa anche Rachel, poiché la sua sospensione è finita. * Guest star: Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran), Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), John Schneider (Dwight Evans), Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan), Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Motta), Keong Sim (Mike Chang Senior), Tanya Clarke (Mary Evans), Lindsay Pearce (Harmony), Grant Gustin (Sebastian Smythe) * Ascolti USA: telespettatori 7.110.000 Uno straordinario Natale *Titolo originale: Extraordinary Merry Christmas *Scritto da: Marti Noxon *Diretto da: Matthew Morrison Trama Il Glee si dedica alla preparazione dell’albero di Natale. Rory sarà solo a Natale: i suoi genitori non possono venire e il ragazzo dedica loro una canzone. Sam lo invita a passare le feste con lui. Rachel ha capito che deve dare dei suggerimenti a Finn per il regalo, così si presenta con una lista. Finn si presenta con una foto di un facocero adottato a distanza. Sue convoca nel suo ufficio Kurt, Blaine e Artie perché gli offre di esibirsi con le Nuove Direzioni per i senza tetto. I ragazzi accettano, ma Will annuncia che le Nuove Direzioni sono stati scelti per partecipare ad uno speciale natalizio live per la tv locale. Rachel canta la sua ballad romantica, ma il regista Artie ha una visione super allegra del Natale, Sam e Quinn si auto eliminano. Ma lo spettacolo è lo stesso giorno dell’evento con i senzatetto e Sue è molto delusa. Il live tv è semplicemente delizioso, ma ispirati da Rory, il gruppo decide di finirlo prima per andare a cantare al rifugio. Rachel dice a Finn che ha apprezzato il facocero e l’ha chiamato Barbara. Finn, però, le ha comprato un nuovo regalo, una stella, chiamata Finn e un paio di orecchini. Rachel decide che è arrivato il momento di fare del bene e dare al prossimo i regali avuti. Così Finn e Rachel vanno ad aiutare Sam e Rory a raccogliere fondi per beneficenza. *Guest star: Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan), E.E. Bell (Don Barowski), Peter Mayhew (Chewbacca). Sì/No *Titolo originale: Yes/No *Scritto da: Brad Falchuk *Diretto da: Eric Stoltz Trama Will vuole chiedere ad Emma di sposarlo e coinvolge le Nuove Direzioni per trovare una canzone per proporglielo; Emma lo vuole fortemente, soprattutto dopo la notizia del matrimonio tra la coach Beiste e l'osservatore di football Cooter, ma i genitori di Emma non sono d'accordo, i quali, dopo essere stati chiamati da Will per chiedergli il permesso di sposare la loro figlia, dicono che Emma non sarebbe capace di crescere un figlio a causa del suo disturbo ossessivo compulsivo. Becky ha una cotta per Artie, ma quest'ultimo la vede solo come un'amica e dopo una " strana proposta" da parte di Becky, Artie decide di confessarle ciò che pensa. Becky dopo ciò è distrutta ma viene inaspettatamente consolata da Sue con grande affetto. Sam entra nella squadra di nuoto sincronizzato per riconquistare Mercedes, la quale è sempre più confusa tra Shane e Sam. I ragazzi propongono al professor Schuester "Moves like Jagger" ballata dallo stesso professore, le ragazze propongono "The first time ever i saw your face" rappresentata con dei flashback che raffigurano i primi incontri di Rachel, Tina, Santana e Mercedes con le persone che amano ed infine Rachel propone "Without you" dedicandola a Finn. Quest'ultimo vuole entrare nell'esercito ma scopre che suo padre non è morto in guerra, ma per un'overdose, infatti era stato congedato dall'esercito con disonore. Dopo diverse canzoni proposte dai ragazzi, Will, con un'idea di Sam, chiede ad Emma di sposarlo con un' esibizione di nuoto sincronizzato da parte delle Nuove Direzioni con la canzone "We found love". Alla fine Finn, dopo il turbamento per la notizia del padre, invita Rachel nel luogo dove si erano dati il primo bacio, e lì le chiede di sposarlo. *Guest star: Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan), Mike O'Malley (Burt Hammel), Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Motta) Michael *Titolo originale: Michael *Scritto da: Ryan Murphy *Dieretto da: Alfonso Gomez-Rejon Trama Le nuove direzioni pensano di fare Michael Jackson alle regionali, dopo la loro vittoria alle provinciali contro le note moleste, quindi Blaine si esibisce con le nuove direzioni con la canzone "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" prima in corridoio e in biblioteca e poi in auditorium. Finn ricorda a Rachel della sua proposta di matrimonio e lei risponde che ci deve ancora pensare, lui rimane deluso, ma non lo fa notare. Al bar Kurt, Rachel, Santana e Artie scoprono che Blaine aveva detto a Sebastian della loro scaletta alle regionali, proprio da Sebastian stesso, e dice anche che Michael sarà anche la loro scaletta, le nuove direzioni allora se la prendono subito con Blaine, ma vengono calmate da una domanda di Will "Cosa avrebbe fatto Michael Jackson?" e rispondono che lui avrebbe lottato, ed è proprio quello che faranno, infatti si esibiscono per strada le nuove direzioni contro gli usignoli con la canzone "Bad", ma finisce che Blaine si becca una granita corretta in faccia indirizzata a Kurt. Il giorno dopo sono tutti in ansia per Blaine, che si deve operare all'occhio. Artie dopo una leggera litigata con il professore si immagina una performance di "Scream" insieme e Mike, dopo di che esce dalla classe. Rachel confessa a Quinn della proposta di matrimonio di Finn, per chiederle qualche consiglio, e lei le risponde che deve lasciarlo e che deve pensare a crearsi un altro futuro, e le confessa anche lei un segreto, è stata accettata a Yale, dopo la ragazza si esibisce in "Never Can Say Goodbye" dedicata ai suoi ex fidanzati, e da anche alle nuove direzioni la notizia di Yale. Sam dice a Mercedes di venire in auditorium, e dopo vari tentennamenti da parte di lei, entrambi si esibiscono in "Human Nature" e alla fine si baciano. Kurt scopre che è stato ammesso alle finali della NYADA ma scopre anche che a Rachel non è stata inviata nessuna lettera; a casa di Blaine Rachel Finn e Kurt cantano per Blaine "Ben". Rachel e Finn cantano insieme "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" e Rachel dice Finn che lo vuole sposare e lui le mette l'anello. Santana scopre che Kurt sta soffrendo molto per ciò che è successo a Blaine e che vorrebbe fargliela pagare, allora Santana dopo aver detto qualche parola accattivante a Sebastian, entrambi si esibiscono in "Smooth Criminal" e dopo Santana riesce a incastrare Sebastian che confessa di aver messo del sale grosso nella granita, lei registra tutto e lo fa sentire alle nuove direzioni, ma Kurt dice che non è questa la vendetta che desidera, e dopo aver invitato gli usignoli in auditorium, le nuove direzioni si esibiscono in "Black or White" e dicono agli Usignoli che non diranno niente riguardo al sale nella granita, e aggiungono che non canteranno Michael alle regionali. Alla fine Rachel scopre di essere stata ammessa alle finali della NYADA, ma Kurt le toglie il buon umore chiedendole se lo avesse già detto a Finn. *Guest star: Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan), Mike O'Malley (Burt Hammel), Grant Gustin (Sebastian Smythe) L'insegnante di spagnolo *Titolo originale: The Spanish Teacher *Diretto da: Paris Barclay *Scritto da: Ian Brennan Trama Le abilità di Will nell'insegnare lo spagnolo vengono messe in discussione. Per mantenere il posto, l'insegnante decide di frequentare un corso serale di spagnolo, in cui fa amicizia con l'insegnate di origine cileno, David Martinez. Will, volendo ottenere un posto vacante nella scuola per metter su famiglia con Emma, invita David a fare una lezione al Glee Club. Il giorno dopo, scopre che Sue vuole avere un figlio con la fecondazione artificiale, e quest'ultima gli propone di donare a lei il suo sperma per avere un figlio. Inoltre anche Sue vuole il posto vacante di storia. Il giorno seguente, Sue scopre che Figgins vuole affidare al coach Washington (di nuoto sincronizzato) il posto di allenatore delle cheerios. Intanto, Will dà il compito ai ragazzi di esibirsi in pezzi scritti o cantati da artisti latinoamericani, o in pezzi con strofe cantate sia in inglese sia in spagnolo. Intanto Mercedes e Sam non riescono a capire cosa succede tra di loro, ed Emma gli consiglia di non parlare per una settimana a cominciare proprio da quel momento. Nell'allenamento dei Cheerios, Sue rivela al coach Washington di volere un figlio, ma essa gli dice chiaro e tondo che lei non potrà avere un figlio e che perderà il posto come coach di cheerleader. La sera, Rachel confida a Mercedes e a Kurt che Finn la vuole sposare ma i due le consigliano di aspettare. Il giorno dopo Emma chiede a Sue perché vuole un figlio da Will e lei le risponde che voleva una vita bella per suo figlio e che Will,con il suo carattere buono e generoso, poteva lasciare in eredità a suo figlio queste due caratteristiche. LA mattina seguente, Kurt cerca di convincere Finn di andare in un'università vicino a Manhattan, per mantenere un buon rapporto con Rachel. Inoltre cerca di convincerlo a non sposare la ragazza perché ritiene che sia ancora troppo presto, ma Finn rifiuta di ascoltarlo e continua ad allenarsi. Il giorno dopo Sue accusa Santana di aver fatto reclamo a Figgins ed esce fuori la storia dell'imminente bambino di Sue, dove Santana si meraviglia facendo andare su tutte le furie la coach di cheerleader. La sera Emma cerca di conversare con Will che, preso dall'ansia da prestazione, la respinge facendola arrabbiare. Il giorno seguente, dopo la penosa performance di Will, Santana confessa all'insegnante di aver fatto lei reclamo al preside e di essere molto infastidita dall'ignoranza di Will, ma gli confessa anche che lui le ha insegnato molto e che non dovrebbe buttare la sua vita facendo qualcosa che non ama fare. La sera, infatti, Will procura il lavoro di insegnante di spagnolo a David e lui incomincia a insegnare storia. La puntata finisce con la pace fra Will e Emma e con l scelta di Mercedes, che ricade sul fidanzato Shane invece che su Sam. *Guest Star: Ricky Martin (David Martinez), Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan) Cuore *Titolo originale: Heart *Diretto da: Brad Falchuk *Scritto da: Allison Adler Trama È San Valentino, e il professor Schuester dice alla classe di essere a corto di soldi, che faranno partecipare il Glee Club alle regionali. Allora Sugar dà i soldi che servono, e annuncia della sua festa di San Valentino e alla quale sono tutti invitati. Intanto, Rachel e Finn trovano un biglietto che dice loro di andare in auditorium, dove là ad aspettarli ci sono i padri di Rachel, che fanno i complimenti ad entrambi per il matrimonio, ed è anche un modo per conoscere Finn, che si sente molto in imbarazzo. Nel club della castità c'è un nuovo membro Joe, un tipo con tatuaggi rasta e sandali; il club ha in mente di cantare canzoni per gli innamorati. Kurt scopre di avere un ammiritore segreto, all'inizio pensa a Blaine, ma non sa effettivamente chi sia. Artie e Rory scoprono di essere innamorati di Sugar, e lottano fino a che non vince Artie con regali di San Valentino, ma Sugar cambia idea quando scopre che Rory presto dovrà tornare a casa. Il preside Figgins sgrida Santana e Brittany per i loro baci in pubblico. Intanto al Glee club Rachel e Finn annunciano la loro intenzione di sposarsi, la maggior parte dei componenti sono in disaccordo, ma non si lasciano scoraggiare. Nel cortile della scuola il club della castita canta "Stereo heart" a Rachel, da parte di Finn, e Santana chiede loro di fare la stessa cosa per Brittany; però loro non sanno se farlo o no. Sam dà a Mercedes una scatola di cioccolatini, e lei gli dice che ha lasciato il fidanzato, ma dopo si esibisce al Glee Club con "I will always love you" e Sam va via in lacrime. A casa Berry Rachel e Finn, dopo una canzone dei suoi padri, litigano furiosamente, ma fanno subito la pace. Kurt scopre che il suo ammiratore segreto è Dave Karosky, e dopo aver parlato un po' se ne va. Alla festa di Sugar il club canta la canzone per Brittany, dove alla fine Brittany e Santana si baciano. *Guest star: Jeff Goldblum (Hiram Berry), Brian Stokes Mitchell (Leroy Berry), Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel), Iqbal Theba (Preside Figgins), Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), Romy Rosemont (Carole Hudson-Hummel), Max Adler (Dave Karofsky), Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan), Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Motta), Samuel Larsen (Joseph Hart), Lamarcus Tinker (Shane Tinsley), Aaron Hill (Nick). * Ascolti USA: telespettatori 6.990.000 Cuore *Titolo originale: Heart *Diretto da: Brad Falchuk *Scritto da: Allison Adler Trama È San Valentino, e il professor Schuester dice alla classe di essere a corto di soldi, che faranno partecipare il Glee Club alle regionali. Allora Sugar dà i soldi che servono, e annuncia della sua festa di San Valentino e alla quale sono tutti invitati. Intanto, Rachel e Finn trovano un biglietto che dice loro di andare in auditorium, dove là ad aspettarli ci sono i padri di Rachel, che fanno i complimenti ad entrambi per il matrimonio, ed è anche un modo per conoscere Finn, che si sente molto in imbarazzo. Nel club della castità c'è un nuovo membro Joe, un tipo con tatuaggi rasta e sandali; il club ha in mente di cantare canzoni per gli innamorati. Kurt scopre di avere un ammiritore segreto, all'inizio pensa a Blaine, ma non sa effettivamente chi sia. Artie e Rory scoprono di essere innamorati di Sugar, e lottano fino a che non vince Artie con regali di San Valentino, ma Sugar cambia idea quando scopre che Rory presto dovrà tornare a casa. Il preside Figgins sgrida Santana e Brittany per i loro baci in pubblico. Intanto al Glee club Rachel e Finn annunciano la loro intenzione di sposarsi, la maggior parte dei componenti sono in disaccordo, ma non si lasciano scoraggiare. Nel cortile della scuola il club della castita canta "Stereo heart" a Rachel, da parte di Finn, e Santana chiede loro di fare la stessa cosa per Brittany; però loro non sanno se farlo o no. Sam dà a Mercedes una scatola di cioccolatini, e lei gli dice che ha lasciato il fidanzato, ma dopo si esibisce al Glee Club con "I will always love you" e Sam va via in lacrime. A casa Berry Rachel e Finn, dopo una canzone dei suoi padri, litigano furiosamente, ma fanno subito la pace. Kurt scopre che il suo ammiratore segreto è Dave Karosky, e dopo aver parlato un po' se ne va. Alla festa di Sugar il club canta la canzone per Brittany, dove alla fine Brittany e Santana si baciano. *Guest star: Jeff Goldblum (Hiram Berry), Brian Stokes Mitchell (Leroy Berry), Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel), Iqbal Theba (Preside Figgins), Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), Romy Rosemont (Carole Hudson-Hummel), Max Adler (Dave Karofsky), Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan), Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Motta), Samuel Larsen (Joseph Hart), Lamarcus Tinker (Shane Tinsley), Aaron Hill (Nick). * Ascolti USA: telespettatori 6.990.000 Sto arrivando *Titolo originale: On My Way *Diretto da: Bradley Buecker *Scritto da: Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa Trama Quinn torna a far parte delle Cheerios. Sebastian diventa sempre più cattivo, arrivando a ricattare Rachel con una foto che ritrae Finn a nudo, chiedendole di non cantare alle regionali, oppure la avrebbe postata su internet e chiunque avesse cercato Finn Hudson incapperebbe in quella foto. La ragazza all'inizio è impaurita, ma alla fine decide di cantare comunque alle regionali. Dopo il giorno di San Valentino, nella nuova scuola Dave viene preso in giro, sul suo armadietto viene scritta la parola "frocio". Il ragazzo sconvolto e in lacrime tenta il suicidio, fallendo grazie ad un intervento all'ultimo minuto di suo padre. Dopo la notizia i professori del liceo, in particolare Will e la Coach Silvester, rimangono sconvolti. Will si riunisce a cerchio con l'intero Glee Club, raccomandando loro di vivere a pieno ogni giorno della vita. Kurt va in ospedale a trovare Dave, e insieme decidono che lui deve vivere, avere una vita, un compagno e dei figli, e gli fa promettere di non mollare contro le avversità che l'omosessualità può portare. Alla fine Sebastian, pentito delle sue azioni, si scusa e decide di non cantare Micheal alle regionali. Di fatti "Le nuove direzioni" vincono, cantando prima un mash-up tra "Fly" e "I belive I can Fly", per poi concludere con "Stronger (What doesn't kill you)" e "Here's to us". Sue rimane tra il pubblico felice di assistere alla bellissima esibizione del Glee Club del suo liceo, impegnandosi ad aiutarli alle Nazionali per vincere. Finn e Rachel, allora, seguendo il consiglio del professor Shuester, decidono di anticipare le nozze a subito dopo le regionali. Quinn, saputa questa decisione, si scusa con Rachel per essere stata così avversa al suo matrimonio e si propone per fare la damigella e, ovviamente, la ragazza accetta, entusiasta. I padri di Rachel, Burt e la mamma di Finn, sono contrari al matrimonio dei figli e organizzano un piano per farlo fallire. Nell'utlima scena si vede Rachel che invia un messaggio a Quinn chiedendole di sbrigarsi, ma quest'ultima per rispondere si distrae e viene travolta da un furgone. *Guest star: Jeff Goldblum (Hiram Berry), Brian Stokes Mitchell (Leroy Berry), Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel), Iqbal Theba (Preside Figgins), Dot Jones (Shannon Beiste), Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), Romy Rosemont (Carole Hudson-Hummel), Max Adler (Dave Karofsky), Grant Gustin (Sebastian Smythe), Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Motta), Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan), Samuel Larsen (Joseph Hart), Daniel Roebuck (Paul Karofsky), Aaron Hill (Nick). *Ascolti USA: telespettatori 7.400.000 Note {C en:Glee (season 3) {C es:Anexo:Tercera temporada de Glee {C fr:Saison 3 de Glee {C nl:Glee: Seizoen 3 {C ru:Хор (сезон 3) Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Glee Categoria:Episodi di serie televisive